YuYu Hakusho The Musical!
by Fujiko Kuwabara
Summary: It's pretty much like a musical - I know, it's been done but I was really bored and I really wanted to do this. Enjoy!:P
1. Lonely Teardrops

This is just something that came to me. The song is perfect, 'Lonely Teardrops' by Jackie Wilson. Yeah, and sorry if it's a bit too much like 'Leavin'". I really didn't mean for it to be like that. Enjoy!

* * *

Yusuke wandered the streets alone, his hands in his jacket pocket as he looked down at the cracked sidewalk. He sighed deeply, a sad look on his face. He had messed up. Big time. Keiko was gone. She had left the apartment that they shared together earlier that morning while Yusuke slept, leaving a note that she would come back for the rest of her things later that day.

He sighed deeply, turning a corner to go down an alley. He knew he had messed up, but the thing was he didn't know _what_ he had done. So he had gone out for a walk to clear his thoughts and hopefully, remember what he had done to make her so mad that she would leave him.

Hands clasped down on his shoulders and shook him violently. He turned around; ready to punch whomever it was right in the face, when he saw Kuwabara. His angry expression left his face, being replaced by a calm yet sad look.

"Hey, Urameshi!" Kuwabara said, his big goofy smile on his face.

"Yo, Kuwabara." He sighed. "Haven't seen ya in a while, what's up?"

"Nothin'. Hey, what's wrong with you?"

Kuwabara asked as he walked besides his friend. Yusuke shrugged, looking up at his friend. He tried to force himself to act like nothing was wrong but Kuwabara could tell so he abandoned that idea.

"Keiko left me."

"Say what!"

Kuwabara stopped, staring dumbfounded at the back of his friend's head as he continued to walk. Yusuke paused then turned his head, looking back at Kuwabara.

"Are you serious?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke nodded. "What did you do?"

"Why do you have to assume that I did something to make her leave?"

There was a silence between the twenty year olds as a warm breeze whipped around them. Kuwabara smirked, zipping his jacket up halfway.

"You don't know, do you?"

"Not a fuckin' clue." Yusuke admitted.

They continued to walk on, Kuwabara asking questions to help Yusuke remember what he had done or hadn't done.

"Did you forget her birthday?"

"No, that's in two months."

"What's wrong, Yusuke?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to see Kurama and Hiei standing behind them. They looked around, wondering where their two friends had come from.

"Keiko left him." Kuwabara stated.

Yusuke gave him a violent look, his lip curling in frustration at his friend blurting out his personal problems. Kuwabara's eyes widened slightly then returned to normal. He shoved his hands into his pockets, shutting up.

"Is that true?" Kurama asked, his eyebrows quirked ever so slightly in a mixture of confusion and sympathy.

Yusuke sighed, nodding as he looked away. Hiei grunted.

"It's about time." He mumbled.

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama glared at the small black clad demon, simultaneously shouting at him.

"Shut up, shrimp!"

"Fuck you, Hiei!"

"Hiei, please!"

Hiei took a step back, shocked at the angry shouting from his 'friends'. He regained his composure then crossed his arms over his chest, grunting.

"What happened?" Kurama asked, looking back at Yusuke.

"He doesn't know."

"God damn it, Kuwabara!" Yusuke glared up at his friend. "Is this your problem or mine? I can't fuckin' speak for myself!"

Kuwabara shut up again, an expression on his face that made him look like a hurt puppy that had been hit on the nose with a rolled up newspaper.

"Like the retarded ape said, I don't know." Yusuke shrugged.

"Did you forget her birthday?"

"That's what I said!" Kuwabara piped up.

"And I said no –" Yusuke rolling his eyes at his big friend. "Her birthday isn't for another two months."

"Did you forget your anniversary?" Hiei asked flatly, looking off to his right.

There was another silence between the group, the warm wind rustling between trees and blowing fallen leaves around their feet. Yusuke grabbed at his slicked back hair and his face twisted in a silent scream as realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Shit!" He screamed, shaking his head violently. "Shit, shit, shit!"

He spun around in an angry circle, letting out a long string of curse words out loud. His friends stared at him making a spectacle out of himself.

"I can't believe I fuckin' forgot our anniversary!" He yelled, looking up at the sky. "It was yesterday!"

"All right, all right. Calm down, Urameshi." Kuwabara soothed, putting his hands on Yusuke's shoulders to make him stop spinning. "We've figured out the problem, now we just gotta figure out the solution."

"You're actin' like this is a fuckin' math problem!" Yusuke snapped.

Kuwabara ignored him and turned to Kurama, letting go of Yusuke's shoulders.

"What do you think we should do?"

"I don't know – Yusuke's messed up big time."

They were quiet, except for Yusuke's spinning and cussing. Kuwabara's stomach growled loudly and he looked down. He looked back up, smirking.

"I dunno about you guys, but I can't think on an empty stomach. Let's get somethin' to eat."

They all agreed and walked off to find some place to eat 'brunch'. Kuwabara put an arm around Yusuke to restrain him from spinning around in a circle again but stopped after the two go strange looks by the few people that were outside that day.

The four walked into a fifties themed restaurant and sat down at a booth by a window. Kuwabara looked around at the '50's memorabilia that covered the walls. He eyed the cut out of Elvis in his signature pose with a microphone in hand.

"Why haven't we seen this place before?" Yusuke asked himself, looking around. A song played from the ceiling that made Yusuke think. He tapped his fingers to the song.

"_You know my heart does nothing but burn crying Lonely teardrops My pillow's never dry of Lonely teardrops . . ."_

A picture on the wall next to him caught Hiei's eye. He turned to see a picture of a busty blonde woman smiling seductively at him. His heart skipped a beat and he turned to Kurama, tugging on his shirtsleeve like he was a child.

"Kurama, who is that?" He asked, pointing to the woman.

"That's Marilyn!" Kuwabara exclaimed, leaning over to look at the picture of Marilyn Monroe.

Hiei's eye twitched as he watched Kuwabara drool over the blonde beauty. He reached over and shoved the big oaf back down into his seat. He ignored Kuwabara's grumbling of Hiei being rude and looked up at Kurama.

"She was an actress in the fifties. She was an ideal woman to thousands of men."

"Some people think she was a slut." Kuwabara said, trying to get to the picture. "Those people are idiots."

"What happened to her, Kurama?"

"She died in the sixties, overdose of prescription pills," He said matter-of-factly as he looked over the menu.

Hiei pushed Kuwabara back down again, looking back at the picture.

"A lotta people think the Kennedy brothers killed her because 'she knew too much'."

Kuwabara added, abandoning the idea of getting to the picture. He sighed, looking at the menu.

"That's all a conspiracy theory." Kurama said, looking across the table at Kuwabara.

Yusuke and Hiei ignored Kurama and Kuwabara as they debated whether or not the Kennedy brothers had anything to do with Marilyn Monroe's death. Yusuke listened to the song, singing it softly to himself. Hiei admired the portrait of the late Marilyn Monroe.

A waitress skated up to them, cheerfully asking to take their orders. She jotted down what they wanted then skated away.

"I was gonna propose," Yusuke said suddenly while they were eating, looking down into his coffee cup. He looked up. "I was gonna do it on our anniversary."

He chuckled at his stupidity. His friends looked at him, silently chewing. Kuwabara wiped his mouth with his napkin, crumbled it up then threw it at Hiei while looking at Yusuke. It bounced off his head and fell back onto the table.

"Did you know how you were gonna do it?" He asked.

Yusuke shrugged, sighing. He set his coffee cup down on the table with a 'clank' and shook his head. He blinked, a thought coming to him.

"I do now!" He shouted, jumping up from the booth. "C'mon, guys!"

Yusuke ran from the restaurant. Kuwabara jumped and ran after to him try to stop him, leaving Kurama to pay for the bill at the front counter of the restaurant. Hiei looked to his left then to his right, making sure nobody was paying attention to him. He reached out quiet and grabbed the Marilyn Monroe portrait off the wall, shoving it into his cloak before running after Kurama to catch up with Kuwabara and Yusuke.

Botan and Shizuru pushed Keiko towards the doors of a building, being followed by Yukina and Genkai. She struggled against them as they pulled her into an elevator.

"What're we doing?" She asked for the millionth time, crossing her arms under her chest.

Shizuru and Botan looked at each other, exchanging the same giddy excited look. They looked at Keiko and in a singsong voice, said.

"Nothing!"

The elevator dinged as it reached the top. The doors opened at Shizuru and Botan grabbed Keiko by the wrists, pulling her out onto the roof of the building. She gasped and stopped, seeing Yusuke standing a few feet away from her; Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei made a little half circle on Yusuke's left. They began to singing into a microphone, snapping their fingers.

"Shooby Doo Wop Wop Wop  Shooby Doo Wop Wop Wop  Shooby Doo Wop Wop Wop."

Yusuke grabbed at a microphone in front of him, ripping it from its stand. He danced a little, bopping around. He looked at Keiko, singing to her.

"My Heart Is cryin', cryin'  Lonely Teardrops  My pillows never dry of Lonely Teardrops Come Home, Come Home ," He patted his heart, dancing closer to her.

"Just say you will, say you will,"

"Say you will," Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei chimed in.

"Say You Will,"

"Say you will,"

"Hey, Hey,"

"Say you will,"

"My heart is cryin', cryin' Lonely teardrops My pillows never dry of Lonely teardrops Come home, Come home," He danced around her, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

"Just say you will, say you will,"

"Say you will,"

"Say you will,"

"Say you will,"

"Hey, hey,"

"Say you will,"

Yusuke spun around Keiko and dropped to his knees, looking up into her eyes and holding her hand with his free hand.

"Just give me another chance for our romance c'mon and tell me that one day you'll return 'Cause everyday that you've been gone away You know that my heart does nothing but burn, crying Lonely teardrops My pillows never dry of Lonely teardrops Come home, come home."

Yusuke let go of Keiko's hand and reached into his back pocket of his jeans, pulling out a black ring box. He flipped it open with a finger, smiling at her.

"Just say you will, say you will,"

"Say you will," Shizuru and Botan put their hands on Keiko's shoulders, singing along with Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei.

"Say you will," Yusuke slipped the ring onto her finger then got up, dancing backwards towards his three back up singers.

"Say you will," Keiko blushed as the girls behind her and the boys in front of her sang to her, clapping along to the music.

"Hey, hey!"

"Say you will!"

"Say it right now, baby!" Yusuke ran the slid on his knees towards Keiko.

"Say you will,"

"Come on, come on." He stood, wrapping his free arm around her waist and pulling her close to his body. "Say it darling, yeah!"

Keiko looked up at Yusuke, blushing softly as they ended the song. Yusuke turned the microphone off and dropped it, putting both arms around Keiko.

"Keiko, I'm so sorry about forgetting our anniversary. I swear I'll never forget it ever again. Will you marry me?"

He got back down on his knee, holding her hand with the ring on it. She looked down at him, blushing.

"Oh, Yusuke . . ."

"What do you say?" He asked, his eyes pleading.

"Well –"

"Just say you will!" The group around the couple shouted at them, smiles on their faces.

Keiko smiled widely, laughing at the group. She looked down at Yusuke and nodded. Yusuke jumped up and grabbed her, spinning her around in his arms.

"I love you, Keiko, and I am so sorry."

"Save it," She said softly, putting a finger to his lips. "I love you too."

They kissed each other deeply while the group around them looked around, whistling like nothing was happening.


	2. Give Me Just A Little More Time

I usually don't write Kuwabara and Yukina stories but I heard this song (Give Me Just A Little More Time by Chairmen of the Board) and I just had to write this. It's super short, I just hope you readers like it! enjoy!:P

* * *

The group all went back to Genkai's house to celebrate the newly engaged couple. Yusuke put his arm around Keiko's shoulders, pulling her close and kissing her on the top of the head. She giggled, putting her arms around his waist in a hug. The group 'aww'ed at the cute couple, making them blush.

Kuwabara's heart panged with the feeling of loneliness. He wished that he had a love like his friend did. He looked out the window to see Yukina fluttering around, picking flowers or gazing up at birds that flew by her head. He smiled to himself, watching her smile up at a butterfly. The sun shined brightly, illuminating the aqua haired beauty.

Kuwabara pounded his fist down onto the table, causing everyone to turn their attention to him. His eyebrows were furrowed as he stared at nothing.

"Give me just a little more time," He started to sing. "And our love with surely grow."

His friends stared at him, not at all shocked at Kuwabara bursting out in song.

"Give me just a little more time, And our love with surely grow."

He got up from the table, walking over to the door. He opened the door then looked back at them.

"Life's too short to make a mistake," He sang, stepping out of the house. "Let's think of each other and hesitate. Young and impatient we may be, there's no need to act foolishly. If we part our hearts won't forget it, Years from now we'll surely regret it."

He shoved his hands into his pockets, walking towards Yukina with a spring in his step that could only be caused by Musical Theatre. Yukina had her back to him, crouching down to pick a few flowers. She stood then, dusting off her kimono with her hands before frolicking towards a bird that flew past.

"You're young and you're in a hurry," Kuwabara took a step back, not sure if he should follow her. "You're eager for love but don't you worry . . ."

He stepped lightly, dancing. He spun in a circle with his arms out then leapt into the air with the greatest ease and poise – as if it were choreographed. He landed by a tree, his landing less than graceful. Yukina turned her head, hearing Kuwabara behind but saw nothing – Kuwabara ducked behind the tree.

"We both want the sweetness in life," He sang, sighing softly. "But these things don't come overnight."

He clenched a fist, looking up at the treetops with a look of fierce determination.

"Don't give up 'cause love's been slow," He nodded to himself, a smile on his face. "Girl, we're gonna succeed with another blow."

He peered around the tree, watching Yukina with love in his eye. She was dancing, spinning in the sunshine.

"Give me just a little more time And our love will surely grow," He stepped out from behind the tree, pushing himself away from it. "Give me just a little more time and our love will surely grow. Baby please baby, baby please baby."

He danced his way over to Yukina and tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to turn around and face him. She smiled widely up at him, opening her mouth to speak when he grabbed her tiny delicate hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"Love is that mountain we must climb Let's climb it together your hand in mine,"

Yukina blushed, her face turning a bright crimson color. Kuwabara smiled widely at her, his heart beating.

"We haven't known each other too long But the feeling I have is oh so strong," He kissed her hands, holding eye contact with her. "I know we can make there's no doubt We owe to ourselves to find it out,"

The rest of the group appeared, spinning out from behind trees. They danced behind Kuwabara as he sang to Yukina.

"Just give me just a little more time And our love will surely grow!" He sang seriously. "Give me just a little more time And our love will surely grow!"

The rest began to sing back up, dancing beautifully. Shizuru, Keiko, Botan lunged gracefully at Kurama, Yusuke and Koenma who picked them up and held them overhead, turning themselves around in a full circle before letting their partners down.

"Give me just a little more time And our love will surely grow," Kuwabara sang, letting go of one of Yukina's hand and twirling her around like a tiny ballerina. "Give me just a little more time And our love will surely grow. Baby please baby, baby please baby."

Yukina fell into Kuwabara's body as the song ended. She looked up at him, blushing furiously. He smiled his wide goofy smile down at her.

"Oh, Kazuma, I love you."

Kuwabara put his hands on her hips, lifting her up into the air and twirling her again in a full circle.

"now, what the hell was that?" Yusuke asked, scratching the back of his head. He looked around then, thinking that something was off – besides the Musical Theater moment.

"Hey!" He shouted, making everyone turn to him. "Where's Hiei?"

* * *

And that's where we'll stop for today! The next chapter is about Hiei - it'll be so out of character but it'll be cute! I swear. Are En Are, peoples! (R 'n' R :P)


	3. Life Could Be A Dream

I really like this one, I think it's really cute - It shows a side of Hiei no one knows about. Please, don't send 'hate' reviews - I'm okay with criticism but not with "OMG this SUX!" bull shit. Now, that being said - enjoy, loves! :D

* * *

Hiei sat behind Genkai's house, looking from left to right to make sure that no one was around him. He grimaced, hearing Kuwabara singing. He sighed then reached into his cloak, taking out the autographed portrait of Marilyn Monroe. He admired the woman who was the ideal to thousands, tracing her features with a finger. He sighed again, holding the picture close.

He suddenly felt a strange feeling in his stomach – a fluttering feeling. He bit his lip as the feeling took over his body. His mouth opened as this strange urge to sing came over him. He covered his mouth with both hands until he was sure that the feeling had past. He dropped his hands and held the portrait. Before he could stop himself, his mouth betrayed him. The sound of fingers snapping could be heard coming from nowhere.

"Hey nonny ding dong alang alang alang ba-doh ba-doo ba-doodle-ay," Hiei's eyes widened at the horrid nonsense words that came out of his mouth, slapping his hands over it to keep the foul words from spilling out like a poison.

Hiei stood abruptly, unable to control his own actions. He dropped his cloak and picked up Marilyn's portrait once more. He turned in a circle, staring at the black and white eyes of the late actress as he sang to her.

"Oh, life could be a dream If I could take you up in paradise up above If you would tell me I'm the only one that you love Life could be a dream, sweetheart."

_Hello, hello again Sh-boom I'm hopin' we'll meet again_ The wind rustled in the trees, singing back up for Hiei.

'_Why, why is this happening'? _His mind screamed.

He danced around, singing to Marilyn and daydreaming that she would be there with him.

"Oh, life could be a dream If only my precious plans would come true If only you'd let me spend my whole lovin' you Life could be a dream, sweetheart."

He propped the portrait up on a tree stump, swaying and relaxing to song.

"_It's quite catchy."_ He thought to himself.

"Now every time I look at you Somethin' is on my mind-"

_Dat – dat – dat – dat- dat – duh_

"If you do what I want you to Baby, we'd be so fine."

Hiei's mind was playing tricks on him – he was hallucinating, he was sure! Marilyn Monroe slipped from the portrait like a string of black and white smoke then stood in front of him – in color – in her signature white gown.

His heart skipped a beat as she blew a kiss at him. She reached a creamy white hand out to him and he took it, kissing it.

"Oh, life could be a dream If I could take you up in paradise up above," He sang, pulling her close to his body. "If you would tell me I'm the only one that you love Life could be a dream, sweetheart."

Marilyn giggled as Hiei put his other arm around her waist. The two danced cheek to cheek as the wind in the trees sang the sweet, jazzy tune.

_Sh-boom sh-boom Ya-da-da Da-da-da Da-da-da Da Sh-boom sh-boom Ya-da-da Da-da-da Da-da-da Da Sh-boom sh-boom Ya-da-da Da-da-da Da-da-da Da, sh-boom!_

_Sh-boom sh-boom Ya-da-da Da-da-da Da-da-da Da Sh-boom sh-boom Ya-da-da Da-da-da Da-da-da Da Sh-boom sh-boom Ya-da-da Da-da-da Da-da-da Da, sh-boom!_

Hiei pulled away from Marilyn, still holding onto her creamy white smooth hand, then pulled her towards him, spinning her. Her arms crossed over her chest and he grabbed her free hand, dancing with her.

"Every time I look at you Somethin' is on my mind If you do what I want you to Baby, we'd be so fine!"

He let go of her hand then twirled her, making her dress fly up in that famous way. Hiei's eyes widened as he got a peek under her dress. She giggled then kissed him on the cheek. He smiled goofily, smitten, as his cheekbones turned a deep crimson color.

"Oh, life could be a dream If I could take you up in paradise up above If you would tell me I'm the only one that you love Life could be a dream, sweetheart!"

_Hello, hello again sh-boom I'm hopin' we'll meet again! Boom, sh-boom!_

"Hey nonny ding dong alang alang alang, Ba-doh, ba-doo, ba-doodle-ay!" Hiei sang, twirling Marilyn continuously. "Life could be a dream Life could be a dream, sweetheart!

Life could be a dream If only all my precious plans would come true If you would let me spend my whole life loving you Life could be a dream, sweetheart!"

_Dee-oody-ooh, sh-boom, sh-boom dee-oody-ooh, sh-boom, sh-boom dee-oody-ooh, sh-boom, sh-boom_

The trees rustled as the song began to end. Hiei spun Marilyn once before pulling her close to his body again then dipping her, an arm around her waist to support her.

"Life could be a dream, sweetheart!!"

"Oh, Hiei!" Marilyn giggled, her sultry voice sounding wispy and breathless.

Hiei just smirked down at her then slowly closed his eyes; puckering his lips as he leaned down to kiss her deeply. He smiled to himself with a feeling of long awaited fulfillment and triumph filling his body.

"Hiei?"

Hiei's eyes snapped open at the sound of Yusuke's voice. Marilyn Monroe disappeared in a puff of smoke with a 'poof!' going back to the picture. He stood then turned to see Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara staring at him, scratching their heads. He blushed deeply, staring back at them wide eyed like a deer in headlights.

"What're you doing?" Yusuke asked as his eyebrow arched in curiosity.

"Are you feeling all right?" Kurama asked, concerned for Hiei.

"Of course I'm feeling all right!" Hiei snapped, regaining his once lost composure. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well, you were just singing and dancing by yourself – you kissed air!" Kuwabara stated, trying to stifle a laugh.

Hiei glared at Kuwabara. He could still feel the dark crimson on his cheeks, his face felt hot.

"You didn't see her?" He asked, his voice flat.

"Huh? See who?" The three looked around, searching.

Hiei's blush deepened and he coughed into his fist. He shoved his hands into his pockets, looking away uninterested with his friends.

"No one, never mind."

"Hey, what's that!" Kuwabara pointed past Hiei.

Hiei turned, following the trio's gaze to the propped up portrait of Marilyn Monroe on the stump. He jumped, scampering over to the stump and grabbing the portrait. He hid it behind his back, staring (still wide eyed) at the trio.

"It's nothing!" He snapped defensively.

"It looked like that picture of Marilyn Monroe we saw at that restaurant." Kuwabara stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hiei, you didn't!" Kurama said, snatching the portrait from behind Hiei's back.

Hiei flailed his arms about, trying to get the picture back. Kurama gasped, looking at it. He looked at Yusuke, handing the photograph to him.

"It is!" Yusuke laughed loudly, passing it to Kuwabara.

"Aw, dude!" Kuwabara snorted while laughing. "Do you have a thing for Marilyn Monroe?"

"No, I don't!" Hiei snapped, snatching the photograph away from Kuwabara. "It fell when we were leaving and I was going to return it but we had to run to catch up with you two idiots!"

He glared at Yusuke and Kuwabara. The three shrugged then walked back into Genkai's house to eat. Hiei grabbed his cloak off the ground and wiped the dirt and grass from it before following Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama into Genkai's house. He paused right before the door then looked from left to right. He took the portrait out and stared into Marilyn's eyes before planting a kiss on the glass above her lips.

"Life could be a dream, sweetheart!" He whispered before shoving it back into his cloak.


	4. How I Could Just Kill A Man

I don't like this one very much - not as much as the Hiei one. This one's too short and might be really stupid (not to mention, really OOC) so I take this one down and rewrite it.

* * *

The three wandered back into back into the '50's themed restaurant, pulling Hiei in with them. He gripped the portrait in his hands, reluctant to give it up.

"Hiei, we'll get you a fuckin' poster," Yusuke rolled his eyes as they stood at the counter. "There's tons of Marilyn Monroe paraphernalia out there."

"I don't want any others," Hiei grunted, admiring the picture. "I want this one – it says 'with love, Marilyn!'"

"There they are!"

The four turned their heads to see the waitress who had waited on them, standing with two big police officers. She was pointing at them. The cops turned and glared at them as they walked over. Yusuke snatched the portrait from Hiei and plopped it on the counter.

"We were just returning this – my friend accidentally took it."

The bell atop of the door twinkled and they turned to see two more big cops. The two behind them grabbed Hiei and Kurama, handcuffing them, as they stood in shock unable to do anything. The two big cops in front jerked Yusuke and Kuwabara around, handcuffing their hands behind their backs.

Shizuru laughed, unlocking the front door to the home she shared with her little brother. She led Keiko, Yukina, and Botan inside then noticed the red flashing light on their answering machine. She tilted her head to the side, her eyebrows twisted in confusion – they never had messages. She pushed play and listened to her brother's frantic voice boom from the tiny speaker.

"Shizuru, I am so sorry! We didn't do anything, but they just won't listen to us! Sis . . . we've been arrested."

The machine beeped, indicating the message was over followed by collective gasps from the girls, their hands covering their mouths in surprise. Shizuru stared at the answer machine as the girls began to freak out behind her. She usually didn't care if her brother had gotten in trouble – it was his fault, right – but this time, it was different. He was arrested. She was shocked and angry with him at the same time.

"Go get your ribbon box, go get your wounded heart," She sang, sauntering into the living room with a look on her face like she wasn't all there. "Seeing spiders, I'm told they never lie."

She looked at herself in a mirror hanging on the wall, a determined look on her face. She moved the hair out of her face, looking deep into her own eyes.

"Go get your brother love, Go get your losing head. Seeing fire, I'm told it never burns. I want it all I pull you back. I want it all."

She looked back at the three girls who were crying and her heart ached with the pain they were all feeling.

"Cry baby, cry baby, cry. Soaking down your face. Cry baby, cry baby, cry. And you can't understand how I could just kill a man."

She wiped the tears from the girls' faces then grabbed her purse and car keys. She nodded towards the door and they followed her out. They piled into her car and she started to drive, singing.

"No to your letters love, No to unsturdy hands. Sleeping eyes, I'm told they never lie. No to your key of rust, No to your raging words Sleeping tires, I'm told they never drive."

She drove down a street, turning the corner towards the sheriff's department. They girls in the back collectively sniffled.

"I want it all I pull you back. I want it all," She parked on the curb next to the sheriff's department. They got out of the car, heading towards the building. "Cry baby, cry baby cry. Soaking down your face. Cry baby, cry baby cry. And you don't understand how I could just kill a man."

They walked into the building and across the from the sheriff's desk, in a temporary cell were the boys. Kuwabara saw the girls first from his seat on a cot. He got up and rushed to the bars, holding onto them as he stared at his big sister with pleading eyes. A tear skied down his cheek.

"And if I wanted to stay, you won't stand in my way," She sang, going to her brother. "But I'm choosing to leave with your heart on my sleeve. It feels too good without you."

Shizuru glared at her brother, angry tears falling from her eyes. She reached in through the bars and tried to choke Kuwabara, who tried to pull away frantically.

"Cry baby, cry baby cry. Soaking down your face" The girls behind her tried to pull her away from the temporary cell. "Cry baby, cry baby cry. And you can't understand how I could just kill a man!"

She fell to her knees and cried. Botan helped her up, taking her away from the boys' cell.

"You're an idiot!" Shizuru screamed back at her brother. "What did you do?"


	5. Please, Mr Jailer

I've decided that "Life Could Be A Dream" is my favorite, but the rest of the story is really good!:P "Please, Mr. Jailer" is from the movie Cry Baby - I don't know the name of the actress who sings it. Enjoy!

* * *

"I didn't do anything!" Kuwabara whined, sticking his face in between the bars. "Hiei stole a Marilyn Monroe picture from a restaurant we went to earlier. We were just tryin' to return it."

"What's going on here?"

They all turned to see a squat, round sheriff standing by his desk with his hands on his hips. The boys in the cell all made it obvious that they didn't much care for him – Hiei growled low in his throat, Yusuke tried to spit at him, Kuwabara let out a string of cusswords under his breath, giving the sheriff a death glare, Kurama gave him the finger when his head was turned.

"Why are these boys locked up in here?" Botan asked, marching up to the sheriff. "They were only trying to return something!"

"The creep is tryin' to get us put away for stealin' a car!" Kuwabara stated, pointing at the sheriff.

Shizuru reached in through the bars and smacked her brother in the head. He rubbed the back of his head, pouting.

"Don't talk about a cop like that – he could send you to prison for something even worse."

"But Shizuru, we really didn't take a car!"

"Why would you accuse these blockheads of stealing someone's car?" Shizuru asked, her head swiveling towards the sheriff.

"We have witnesses that say otherwise," The sheriff shrugged. "Boys!"

He turned; addressing the four large polices officers that were walking towards them.

"Take 'em away," The sheriff stated. "Separate them, put them in the four empty cells we have back there."

Keiko stepped forward, her eyes wide with concern. She clasped her hands together by her chest, pleading.

"Please, Mr. Jailer, won't you let my man go free?" She sang, looking into the sheriff's eyes. "Please, Mr. Jailer, won't you let my man go free?"

The boys in the cell tapped on the bars, keeping a beat as the other three girls snapped their fingers.

"He don't belong in prison, though he's as guilty as can be." She sang, dancing swiftly over to the cell in front of Yusuke. "The only crime he's guilty of is simply lovin' me! Please, Mr. Jailer, won't you let my man go free?"

The sheriff shook his head, gesturing to the door. The big cops unlocked the door and stepped in, handcuffing the boys again. The shoved the boys out of the cell, walking them down a hall. Keiko watched them, following them with her eyes.

"Well, I know it won't be long Before they cut his hair off, too. Still I'm hopin' there's one favor That I could beg of you So-"

"Please, Mr. Jailer won't you let my man go free?" The other girls sang, joining Keiko. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

They followed the sheriff, who followed the other cops with the boys down the long hall to the cells. Yusuke and Kuwabara were put in the two cells on the right, Kurama and Hiei in the two on the left.

"Please, Mr. Jailer, won't you let this jailbird free?" The boys sang, sticking their heads through the bars to look at the sheriff. "Whoa, oh-oh!"

The girl's shimmied over to the cells (Keiko at Yusuke's, Yukina at Kuwabara's, Shizuru at Hiei's and Botan at Kurama's) as the boys tapped their foot against the concrete floor to keep the beat.

"Just look into his eyes, open up that door." Keiko sang, pushing up against the bars of Yusuke's cell in an attempt to get close to him. "Just listen to his guitar, you will know the score."

Yusuke pushed himself against the bars, trying to get close to Keiko. He held onto the bars, his arms stretching up the length of the cell door.

"Please, Mr. Jailer!" Yusuke sang, curling his lip. "Let an honest man go free!"

Keiko tossed her head back, shaking it wildly as she sang up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

"Please, Mr. Jailer Don't you make no lifer outta me!" The boys sang, looking at the girl in front of them. "I'm innocent, I swear it. Let my woman testify, she'll tell you were I was that night!"

"Yeah, I'm his alibi!" The girls sang looking at the sheriff and the four large cops that stood behind him with their arms crossed over their chests.

"Please, Mr. Jailer!"

"Won't you let my man go free?" Keiko sang, pleading.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei shook the bars violently as they sang to their girl.

"Well, I'm tired of pressin' license plates down in this rotten hole, I gotta reach the outside before I lose control! Please Mr. Jailer, don't you make no lifer outta me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

The girls danced up against the bars of the cells, running their hands through their hair as the boys continued to sing.

"Please, Mr. Jailer, let me out of this penitentiary. Please Mr. Jailer, don't you make no lifer outta me!"

"Please, Mr. Jailer, won't you let my man go free?"

Keiko raised her arms up above her head, grabbing Yusuke's hands through the bars. The other couples did the same, letting their hands slide down in between the thick bars. The girls let go of the boys' hands then turned, sliding down against the bars.

"Whoa, ho ho oh! Whoa, ho," Keiko sang, grabbing Yusuke's hand again. "Let my man go free!"

"Whoa oh oh!" Yusuke sang, tossing his head back. "Don't make no lifer outta me!"

"All right, that's enough!" The sheriff snapped.

He motioned towards the girls and the cops grabbed a hold of them, pulling them from the cell doors and dragging them out of the building.

The sheriff stood in front of Yusuke's cell, smirking at him.

"I think I'm gonna have my hands full with you."

Yusuke spat at the sheriff. The sheriff grimaced, wiping his face with his hand. He glared at Yusuke, getting close.

"Don't you mess with me, you son of a bitch!"


	6. Where Eagles Dare

Wow, this one's super short! But it'll be awesome because the boys are singing a Misfits song - 'Where Eagles Dare'. What an awesome song! Enjoy!:P

* * *

Yusuke's narrowed at the fat stupid cop in front of him. He gripped the bars of his jail cell, his temper rising.

"What did you call me?" He growled at the sheriff.

"I said," The sheriff got closer and whispered. "You son of a bitch."

Yusuke threw a punch at the sheriff, making him back off and hard alternative punk music play. Yusuke latched onto the bars of cell, shaking them wildly as he sang.

"We walk the streets at night, We go where eagles dare They pick up every movement They pick up every loser with jaded eyes and features You think they really care!"

Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama joined Yusuke, climbing the cell doors and shaking them as they sang along with him.

"I ain't no god damn son of a bitch, you better think about it baby! I ain't no god damn son of a bitch, you better think about baby hey!"

The sheriff stepped back into the middle of the room, looking at the four boys acting like stark raving lunatic monkeys, rattling the cell doors. They began to head bang and skank, slamming into the doors.

"An omelet of disease awaits your noontime meal," Kuwabara sang. "Her mouth of germicide seducing all your glands!"

"I ain't no god damn son of a bitch, you better think about it baby! I ain't no god damn son of a bitch, you better think about it baby!"

Hiei shook the cell door, banging his head against it when something fell in front of his foot. He stopped shaking and looked down to see a bolt – it had fallen out of the door. He smirked to himself and began rattling the doors in a fast, jerky movement as he sang.

"Let's test your threshold of pain Let's see how long you last That's happened in your rape On bosoms of your past," Nuts and bolts popped off in every direction from each cell door.

"With jaded eyes and features You think they really care Let's go where eagles dare We'll go where eagles dare!" Kurama sang, watching the bolts fly every which way.

Suddenly, the doors fell forward and slammed into the ground. The boys stared dumbfounded at the doors for a second before realizing that they were free. They jumped and rushed towards the exit. The sheriff tried to stop them, but they pushed past him, knocking him down.

"I ain't no goddamn son of a bitch You better think about it baby I ain't no goddamn son of a bitch You better think about it baby I ain't no goddamn son of a bitch You better think about it baby I ain't no goddamn son of a bitch You better think about it baby, hey!"

They ran from the building, their feet pounding against the ground. A night wind blew past them, pulling at their clothes. They ran, laughing and wondering where the girls were.


	7. You Really Gotta Hold On Me

Another super short chapter - sorry!:P It'll be good, though. I really like this song - "You Really Gotta Hold on Me" by the Beatles. I used it in the way that it portrays Kuwabara and Hiei as secretly liking each other - not yaoi, but as friends. Enjoy!:P

* * *

The boys laughed out loud as they ran through the sprinklers in somebody's front lawn. They stopped in a park and shivered as the cold night wind whipped around them.

"All right, now where would the girls be?" Yusuke asked, looking around.

"They could be at my house," Kuwabara shrugged, shaking the water from his hair. "I can't wait to see my sweet Yukina again."

Hiei grunted, rolling his eyes at him. Kuwabara turned and glared at Hiei. He popped his knuckles, walking over to short demon.

"You gotta problem, Hiei?"

"You're an idiot." He replied flatly. "She doesn't love you, you're completely clueless."

"Coming from a guy who has a thing for Marilyn Monroe!" Kuwabara snapped, glaring down at Hiei. "She's fuckin' dead, dumb ass! And if she were alive, she wouldn't be with a stupid little shrimp like you!"

"You take that back!" Hiei yelled, standing up on his toes to make eye contact with Kuwabara and matching his death glare. "She is a gorgeous woman!"

Yusuke and Kurama looked from Kuwabara to Hiei then at each other, shrugging. Kuwabara and Hiei stood there for a moment, glaring at each other. Everything was silent except for the sound of crickets.

"I hate you." Kuwabara growled.

Hiei grimaced up at Kuwabara, his lip curling in anger.

"Like wise." He spat.

The two spun around then stomped away from each other.

"I've had it!" Kuwabara yelled, looking back at Hiei. "I don't want to be anywhere near that little shit! I can't take it anymore!"

"Oh, you're leaving?" Hiei asked, a devious sarcastic tone in his voice. "We'll miss you!"

Kuwabara spun around, facing Hiei. Yusuke and Kurama's eyes twitched as bluesy music started to play. Hiei crossed his arms over his chest, tapping his foot to the music as Kuwabara sang, his eyes still narrowed in an angry glare. His mind didn't register what he was singing until he finished his first line.

"I don't like you But I love you Seems that I'm always thinkin' of you Oh ho, ho You do me wrong now My love is strong now."

"You really gotta hold on me," Hiei and Kuwabara sang together, glaring at each other.

_You really gotta hold on me_ The wind in the trees sang.

"You really gotta hold on me."

_You really gotta hold on me_

"Baby I don't want you But I need you Don't wanna kiss you But I need to," Hiei grimaced at the words he was singing – he didn't like this song as much as the other, but the words just kept coming up like vomit. "Oh, ho, ho You treat me badly I love you madly."

"You really gotta hold on me."

_You really gotta hold on me_

"You really gotta hold on me."

_You really gotta hold on me_

"Baby, I love you and all I want you to do is just," Kuwabara and Hiei stepped away from each other slowly, still glaring at each other. "Hold me, Hold me, Hold me, Hold me."

_Tighter, Tighter_

Kuwabara shoved his hands into his pockets as he and Hiei sang together in perfect harmony.

"I wanna leave you Don't wanna stay here Don't wanna spend another day here Oh, whoa oh, I wanna split now I just can't quit now You really gotta hold on me."

_You really gotta hold on me_

"You really gotta hold on me."

_You really gotta hold on me_

"Baby, I love you and all I want you to do is just Hold me,"

_Please_

"Hold me."

_Squeeze_

"Hold me. Hold me!"

The two turned their backs on each other and started walking away, leaving the park.

"You really gotta hold on me."

_You really gotta hold on me_

"You really gotta hold on me."

_You really gotta hold on me_

The song ended and Yusuke ran after Kuwabara as Kurama ran after Hiei.

"Kuwabara, what the hell was that?" Yusuke asked, putting a hand on his friend shoulder to stop him.

"I hate that guy," Kuwabara mumbled back in response. "He makes everything so difficult! I don't like him, he drives me crazy."

Yusuke sighed, looking at his friend.

"C'mon, let's go find the girls."


	8. My Guy

I guess the rest of the chapters are going to be really short, but I don't know.:P This one is the girls singing "My Guy" by Mary Wells. Enjoy!:)

* * *

Pool balls clacked together as they skidded across the pool table. Shizuru straightened up and moved a strand of her hair out of her face. She smirked at Keiko across the table.

"I win again, Keiko." She stated.

"Oh, you cheated!" Keiko whined, a smile on her face. "Do over!"

"No way!" Shizuru laughed, shaking her head. "That's three game in a row."

Big burly arms wrapped themselves around Keiko's waist like thick pythons. Keiko's smile faded and she spun around, pushing the arms away from her. A big muscular man stood in front of her, a smirk on his face.

"Hey, cutie." He said in a gruff voice.

"Can I help you?" Shizuru asked, pushing herself in between the man and Keiko.

"Just lookin' for a little fun." He responded, looking Shizuru up and down. "How you doin'?"

"A lot worse since you got here," Shizuru rolled her eyes at him, pushing him away. "Look, back off and you won't get hurt, buddy."

"Ooh, really?" He chuckled, looking at a friend behind him. "This one's feisty, man, she's all yours."

"Excuse me?"

Botan concentrated on the pinball game she was playing. She almost had the high score until Yukina stopped her.

"Uhm, Botan, I think Shizuru and Keiko are being harassed." She said softly, tapping Botan on the shoulder.

Botan groaned, grabbing her hair as she lost the ball, losing the game. She turned to see Shizuru in between Keiko and some strange man, glaring up at him. Botan grabbed Yukina by the wrist and ran over to their two friends.

"Is there a problem here?" Botan asked, looking at Shizuru.

"No, this guy was just leaving."

"C'mon," The man's friend said, putting an arm around Keiko's shoulders. "What do you say we go have some fun behind the bar?"

"Actually, I have a boyfriend." She retorted, shoving him away.

"We all do." Botan lied, glaring at the man and his three friends. "Beat it."

"Oh, c'mon. We can show you ladies a good time – something we're sure your men can't."

Keiko shoved the guy away then jumped onto the pool table. She put her hands on her hips, singing.

"Nothing you can say Can take me away From my guy Nothing you could do 'Cause I'm stuck like glue to my guy I'm sticking to my guy Like a stamp to a letter, Like birds of a feather We stick together I can tell you from the start, I can't be torn apart from guy."

Botan shoved one of the man's friends, backing him up into a corner then jumped onto the pool table as she sang, standing on Keiko's left.

"Nothing you could do Could make me be untrue To my guy-"

"My guy," the four girls sang together.

"Nothing you could buy Could make me tell a lie to my guy,"

"My guy, my guy, my guy."

"I gave my guy My word of honor To be faithful And I'm gonna you'd better be believin' I won't be deceivin' My guy."

Shizuru slapped at the second man, shoving him away hard with a disgusted look on her face. She jumped onto the pool table, standing on Keiko's right.

"As a matter of opinion I think he's tops My opinion is He's the cream of the crop As a matter of taste, to be exact, He's my ideal As a matter of fact."

Yukina stood on the bar counter, dancing while clapping her hands above her head to the beat of the song.

"No muscle bound man Could take my hand From my guy,"

"My guy,"

"No handsome face Could ever take the place Of my guy,"

"My guy,"

"He maybe not be a movie star But when it comes to being happy We are! There's not a man today Who can take me away From my guy!"

The three girls looked back at Yukina, who paused. They smiled at her and the three jumped from the pool table and began to dance around the bar as Yukina resumed dancing on the bar counter, clapping while repeating her line.

"No muscle bound man could take my hand From my guy!"

"My guy!"

"No handsome face Could ever take the place Of my guy!"

"My guy!"

"He maybe not be a movie star But when it comes to being happy We are!"

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei walked into the bar as the girls dance on bar tables, singing in melodiously in harmony.

"There's not a man today Who could take me away From my guy!"

"What'cha say?" The boys sang, looking at the girls.

The girls paused, looking at the four boys at the door. They smiled then resumed dancing, looking at the boys who snapped their fingers, bopping and swaying and tapping their feet to the music.

"There's not a man today Who could take me away From my guy!"

"Tell me more!" The boys sang.

"There's not a man today Who could take me away from my guy!"

The girls jumped into the arms of their guy (Keiko with Yusuke, Yukina with Kuwabara, Botan with Kurama, Shizuru with Hiei), who spun their girl around like ballroom dancing.

The four older burly men looked at each other then shrugged.

"Whatever," The first one said. "They're just sluts anyway."


	9. She's A Lady

I think this one's the shortest of them all! Haha, it's cute!:P "She's A Lady" by Tom Jones. Enjoy!:)

* * *

"Excuse me, but did you just these girls 'sluts'?" Yusuke asked, looking at the four big men with a look like 'what did you say?' on his face.

"Yeah, that's what I said." The guy chuckled, looking back at his friends. "What're you little freaks gonna do about it?"

Kuwabara jumped over the pool table and punched one of the guys in the face. He looked down at the guy, breathing heavily and singing.

"Well, she's all you'd ever want She's the kind I'd like to flaunt and take dinner Well, she always knows her place She's got style, she's got grace, she's a winner."

Kuwabara looked back at Yukina, smirking as Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei jumped over the pool table to attack the three other men who were advancing on Kuwabara. Yukina blushed, her hands on her face.

"She's a lady. Whoa, whoa, whoa, she's a lady. Talkin' about that little lady and the lady is mine!"

He turned back just into time see the guy he knocked down getting up. He reached out and tried to strangle Kuwabara. The guy who was fighting Kurama threw a punch, but Kurama dodged it, ducking under it as he sang.

"Well, she's never in the way Something always nice to say, Oh what a blessing. I can leave her on her own knowing she's okay alone, and there's no messing. She's a lady. Whoa, whoa, whoa, she's a lady. Talkin' about that little and the lady is mine."

Hiei punched the man he was fighting in the stomach, which caused him to double over. Hiei smirked and sang while elbowing the guy in the back.

"Well, she never asks for much and I don't refuse her Always treat her with respect, I never would abuse her What she's got is hard to find, and I don't want to lose her. Help me build a mansion from my little pile of clay. Hey, hey, hey!"

Shizuru's cheeks turned a pale rose color, hearing Hiei's words. Hiei smiled to himself, thinking of Marilyn Monroe.

Yusuke laughed as the man who was hitting on Keiko chased after him through the bar.

"Well, she knows what I'm about She can take what I dish out and that's not easy. Well, she knows me through and through She knows just what to do and how to please me!" Yusuke winked at Keiko then turned back to the guy and kicked him in the face, making him fall backwards to the floor. Kuwabara joined Yusuke in the chorus as he uppercut his opponent, knocking him down to the floor.

"She's a lady. Whoa, whoa, whoa, she's a lady. Talkin' about that little lady and the lady is mine!"

Hiei and Kurama stood back to back, kicking the men in front of them in the groins then kneeing them in the face when they fell to their knees while singing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. She's a lady. Listen to me baby, she's a lady Whoa, whoa, whoa she's a lady And the lady is mine."

Yusuke and Kuwabara joined them, looking down at the four unconscious men on the floor of the bar with their hands in their pockets.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah she's a lady Talkin' about this little lady Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa And the lady is mine. Yeah, yeah she's a lady,"

They turned to look at the girls standing at the bar counter and staring at them.

"And the lady is mine!"


	10. Chains of Love

I noticed that everyone else had their own song except Kurama - so here you go, buddy!:P "Chains of Love" by Erasure. Enjoy!:)

* * *

"Hey, what the hell is going here?" The bartender yelled, flailing her arms frantically. "Get the hell out of here!"

The eight ran from the bar, laughing. They had run about two miles before they dashed into an alleyway to lean against the walls on the buildings to catch their breath. Kurama sighed deeply, causing everyone to look at him.

"What's wrong, Kurama?"

"Nothing." He replied, looking down at his feet. "It's nothing really."

"Oh, c'mon, Kurama!" Kuwabara clapped Kurama on the back. "What's botherin' you?"

Kurama sighed again then tilted his head back to touch the brick wall. He looked up at the starry dark sky as a 1980's pop tune (synthesizers and everything!) started playing.

"How can I explain When there are few words I can choose, How can I explain When words get broken."

He looked at them as he started to dance a little, shimmying his shoulders.

"Do you remember There was a time ahaha When people on the street Were walking hand in hand and hand, They used to talk about the weather Making plans together Days would last forever!"

They watched him pirouette into the empty street, roses falling all around him.

"Come to me, cover me, hold me Together we'll break these chains of love Don't give up, don't give up Together with me and my baby Break the chains of love!"

He swung his arms as he pranced and skipped down the street, occasionally doing pirouettes. The group followed him, pirouetting and leaping as he sang.

"Do you remember once upon a time ahaha When there were open doors An invitation to the world We were falling in and out with lovers Looking out for other Our sisters and our brothers!"

The group joined him for the chorus as he looked up at the sky and spun around quickly in a full circle with his arms above his head, his long red hair flowing around.

"Come to me, cover me, hold Together we'll break these chains of love Don't give up, don't give up Together with me and my baby Break these chains of love."

"Together we'll break these chains of love!"

He led them on, like a grand marshal of a circus parade, occasionally moon walking or pirouetting.

"How can I explain When there are few words I can choose How can I explain When words get broken We used to take about the weather Making plans together Days would last forever!"

"Hey!" Botan interrupted, pointing. "What's that up there?"

"It looks like a fairground!" Shizuru said, lighting a cigarette then putting it to her lips.

"Yay, the fair's in town!" Botan exclaimed, jumping onto Shizuru's shoulders. "Let's go!"

The girls ran, laughing and conversing about going on several different rides at the abandoned fairground.

The boys stood with their hands in their pockets, watching the girls run off. The cold wind whistled by their ears, tugging and pulling at their clothes. They collectively sighed deeply before looked off in different directions.


	11. Viva La Vida

Okay,t his may seem like the end - but it isn't, we have one more chapter and one more song.:P I really like this song, it's the perfect song for the end of a chapter in somebody's life. . . I dunno, that's how I feel.:P "Viva La Vida" by Coldplay. Enjoy!:)

* * *

Hiei looked up at the sky, watching with a depressed look on his face as a cloud passed over the moon. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

"I used to rule the world Seas would rise when I gave the word Now in the morning I sweep alone Sweep the streets I used to own."

Kurama bent down, resting an arm on his knee as he picked up and examined one of the roses that had fallen. It wilted in his hand, the petals wrinkling and becoming as thin as paper.

"I used to roll the dice Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes Listen to the crowd would sing 'Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!'"

He stood as he and Hiei joined together in the next verse.

"One minute I held the key Next the walls were closed on me And I discovered that my castles stand Upon pillars of salt, pillars of sand."

The four boys sang the chorus together, sad looks on their faces.

"I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing Roman Cavalry choirs are singing Be my mirror my sword and shield My missionaries in a foreign field For some reason I can't explain Once you go there was never, never an honest word That was when I ruled the world."

Kuwabara looked down at his hands, singing alone.

"It was the wicked and wild wind Blew down the doors to let me in. shattered windows and the sound of drums People couldn't believe what I'd become."

Yusuke looked to his right, staring with half-lidded eyes with his hands in his pockets as he sang the next verse.

"Revolutionaries wait For my head of a silver plate Just a puppet on a lonely string Oh, who would ever want to be king?"

The boys joined each other in the chorus, their backs to each other as they formed a small circle.

"I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing Roman Cavalry choirs are singing Be my mirror my sword and shield My missionaries in a foreign field For some reason I can't explain I know Saint Peter won't call my name Never an honest word But that was when I ruled the world."

The wind blew through the trees, rustling the leaves as it sang its part, repeating through the boys' separated chorus.

_Oooooh, oooooh, oooooh, oooooh, oooooh_

"I heard Jerusalem bells a ringing Roman Cavalry choirs are singing," Yusuke sang.

Be my mirror my sword and shield," Kuwabara sang.

"My missionaries in a foreign field For some reason I can't explain I know Saint Peter won't call my name," Kurama sang.

"Never an honest word," Hiei sang.

"But that was when I ruled the world." The boys sang together.

_Oooooh Oooooh Oooooh_

They stood in silence for a moment, hanging their heads with their eyes closed. The wind blew through their hair, wrapping itself around them individually. They didn't know why, but they felt that something had ended.

"What're you guys doing?" Botan called from the large open gates of the fairground. "Are you guys coming or not?"

They exchanged small smiles with one another before walking towards the gates.


	12. Build Me Up Buttercup

Haha, this is the last chapter! It's not much of a finale, but I don't know - that's for you to decide! "Build Me Up Buttercup" by The Foundations. Enjoy!:)

* * *

They walked through the rusty large gates, looking around at the rides. Botan sat on a blue and pink horse at the carousel, laughing at something Shizuru said.

"Hey!" Shizuru called to the boys, cupping her hands by her mouth. "Can you guys figure out how to turn this thing on?"

Yusuke shrugged, walking over to a metallic box hanging on the side of a small brown building he was sure was used for selling souvenirs. He flipped open the box and threw some switches with a knuckles.

The lights on the carousel were the first to go on then the lights on the Ferris wheel then the Tilt-A-Whirl, Bumper Cars and Gravitron. The colorful lights on the Hall of Fame Museum, House of Horrors and the prize booths came on last.

Yusuke looked around and marveled at everything – he hadn't been to a fair since he was five. He turned, hearing laughter and squeals coming from the carousel.

Shizuru had almost fallen off the side; she was now gripping a brass pole that helped her stand up. Botan was laughing at her, sitting backwards on her blue and pink horse. He smirked, watching them spin around and listening to tinny electric version of "It's A Small World" coming from the carousel.

"Fuck yes, Bumper Cars!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "I'll race you, Urameshi!"

"You're on, bitch!"

Yusuke ran past Kuwabara, who kept trying to grab onto the back of his shirt and pull him back. He hopped over the railing of the Bumper Cars and jumped into a green car with a black "5" on the sides. Kuwabara huffed and puffed, sitting on the railing for a moment to catch his breath. He pointed an accusing finger at him, smiling.

"You little shit, you cheated!"

"Did not!"

Kuwabara jumped as Yusuke drove towards him erratically. He jumped into a bright blue car with a red "6" on the side and began chasing after his friend.

"Hey, where did you go?" He asked, looking around.

"Behind ya!" Yusuke yelled, bumping Kuwabara from behind.

Keiko and Yukina ran up to the Bumper Cars and rested against the railing, watching their boyfriends.

"Hey, guys, c'mon!" Keiko waved to get their attention. "We're all heading over to the Gravitron!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other then jumped out of the cars, running towards the Gravitron.

The six laughed loudly as their faces were pulled back into the plastic pads they were resting against in the Gravitron. Yusuke and Kuwabara reached out in front of them, grabbing onto metal bar in front of them. It looked like they were floating in mid air. Keiko and Botan struggled to switch places while Shizuru tried to stand. Kurama laughed as Hiei covered his mouth then stopped when he saw the shorter demon's face turn a pale green color.

"Oh, no! Hiei, are you all right?" Yukina exclaimed across from him.

He struggled to shake his head as everyone attempted to look at him.

"Stop the ride!" He yelled, sounding as if he were about to cry. "I want to get off NOW!"

The ride stopped and Hiei was the first one down, scratching at the door like a dog that wanted inside a house. The door slid open and Hiei ran from the ride, jumping from the four stairs that led into the Gravitron. He didn't stopped running until he found the nearest trashcan. He held onto the sides and dropped his head in, vomiting. He glared down at a half-eaten moldy candy apple, hearing Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed at him. He raised his head to look at them, wiping his mouth with the back of his arm. Yusuke and Kuwabara held their sides, laughing hysterically at Hiei.

"I should slit your throats-"

"Hey, what's that?" Botan exclaimed, pointing behind Hiei.

Hiei turned his head to see the "Hall of Fame" Museum behind him. They stepped curiously towards the building, looking at the stars crudely painted on the sides; Elvis, Walt Disney, The Wizard of Oz, and –

"Hey, Hiei, look!" Kuwabara pointed to the crudely painted Marilyn Monroe. "You're girlfriend might be in here!"

Shizuru elbowed her brother in the back, cigarette dangling from her lips.

"Don't be an asshole."

Yusuke shoved his hands into his pockets, reading the sign by the door. He smirked, reading out loud.

"It says that the statues in here have silicone flesh and their joints are made stainless steel . . ." He leaned closer to read the fine print at the bottom of the sign. "And they're . . . ana . . . tomic . . .ally correct."

He finished, sounding out "anatomically" as if he had never heard or read the word before. He stood up and looked back at the group.

"What kind of freaky fair is this?"

"Yusuke, forget about it!" Keiko said, grabbing his wrist. "Let's go on the Ferris wheel!"

"Ferris wheel?" Yukina asked, looking at Kuwabara.

He smiled at her and pointed to the large Ferris wheel.

"Oh, Kazuma!" She gasped. "Let's go on it!"

"Race ya, bitch!" Yusuke taunted, running from the group to Ferris wheel.

Kuwabara growled then chased after Yusuke, the two reenacting their race to the Bumper Cars. Shizuru shook her head, dropping the butt of her cigarette to the ground and crushing it with her foot.

"You girls are so lucky." She said sarcastically, a playful smile on her face.

Keiko and Yukina laughed then ran to check up with Yusuke and Kuwabara. Shizuru smiled to herself then turned to Botan and Kurama.

"So, what now guys? Tilt-A-Whirl? Bumper Cars? Or should we go on the Ferris wheel too?"

Botan shook her hands, letting out a giddy squeal. She jumped around Shizuru and Kurama, acting like a four year old.

"Ferris wheel, Ferris wheel!" She chanted.

Botan grabbed Shizuru and Kurama by their wrists then pulled them to the Ferris wheel. The two glanced at each other, exchanging freaked out looks.

The Ferris wheel spun slowly, blue and green and red and yellow lights flashing. Yusuke and Keiko's basket seat stopped at the top, Kuwabara and Yukina behind them.

"Oh, it's so beautiful up here," Keiko sighed, resting her head on Yusuke's chest as he put an arm around her shoulders.

Their basket shook violently, shaking them from their romantic daydream silence. Yusuke turned around to see Kuwabara, grinning at him.

"Cut it out back there!" Yusuke snapped, smirking.

"Make me!" Kuwabara retorted back.

The two began to rock their basket seats, much to their ladies' protests. Shizuru, who sat behind Kuwabara and Yukina with Botan, tried to lean over to hit her brother. A freshly lit cigarette dangled from her lips. Botan tried to pull her back, telling her she was going to fall and die.

"Stop rocking the Ferris wheel, idiot!" Shizuru snapped, reaching out to push her brother's head. She looked down to see Kurama at the controls. "Okay, Kurama! I'm ready to get down now!"

Kurama nodded, pulled a lever down which made the Ferris wheel move.

"Hey, where's Hiei?" Yusuke asked as he held out a hand to help Keiko out of their basket. "Did you guys leave him to vomit in that trashcan?"

"Yusuke, damn it!" Keiko shouted before falling from the basket. "You idiot, you weren't paying attention!"

"Sorry, Keiko," He chuckled, holding a hand out to her to help her up.

She slapped his hand away and got up, dusting herself off. She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at Yusuke. He shrugged at her, smirking.

"C'mon, Keiko! It was an accident!"

"Hmph!"

She turned on her heel, walking off. Yusuke followed her, grabbing her wrist and turning her around.

"Why do you build me up Buttercup baby just to let me down And mess me around And then worst of all You never call baby when you say you will But I love you still I need you More than anyone darlin' You know that I have from the start So build me up Buttercup Don't break my heart!"

Yusuke smirked, singing as he placed his hands over his heart in mock heartbreak. Keiko turned to keep walking when Yusuke jumped in front of her, dancing in front of her with his hands above his head.

"I'll be over at ten You tell me time and again But you're late I wait around and then I went to the door I can't take anymore It's not you, You let me down again!"

Keiko sang, poking Yusuke in the chest. He grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her close.

"Baby, baby Try to find a little time And I'll make you happy I'll be home I'll be beside the phone Waiting for you!"

Keiko smiled, pulling away from Yusuke and running towards the carousel as she sang the chorus.

"Why do you build me up Buttercup baby just to Let me down And mess me around And then worst of all You never call baby When you say you will But I love you still I need to you More than anyone darlin' You know that I have from the start So build me up Buttercup Don't break my heart."

Yusuke danced, occasionally skipping and spinning on his heel as he followed Keiko to the carousel. The rest of him followed him, jumping onto the carousel as it started it move.

"To you I'm a toy But I could be the boy You adore If you'd just let me know Although you're untrue I'm attracted to you All the more Why do I need you so Baby, baby!"

Yusuke grabbed a hold of one of the brass poles and the tail of a black, white and red horse, hopping onto the carousel. He and Keiko began dancing like Danny and Sandy in the finale from "Grease" as everyone else started doing the Molly Ringwald dance from "The Breakfast Club", joining Keiko and Yusuke in the chorus.

"Why do you build me up Buttercup baby just to Let me down And mess me around And then worst of all You never call baby when you say you will But I love you still I need you More than anyone darlin' You know that I have from the start So build me up Buttercup Don't break my heart!"

Hiei grimaced from inside the "Hall of Fame" museum. He could hear them all singing outside on the carousel. He had been in the museum for about twenty minutes and still hadn't seen his Marilyn yet! He glanced at the life-like dolls uninterested, his hands in his pockets. He glared as he passed Babe Ruth, baseball over his shoulder. He left the Sport Section and unknowingly stepped into the Hollywood section. Elvis, Cary Grant, The four from the Wizard of Oz – including the Wicked Witch on one side of the quartet and the Good Witch on the other.

"Hn."

He turned away from the Wizard of Oz display and his eyes widened as he stopped abruptly and gasped. There she was, lights illuminating her as she stood over a vent, pushing her dress down with a smile on her face. He rushed to her, looking up at her.

"Life could be a dream, sweetheart!" He said, the sound of the air vent his love stood on interrupting him with it roar. A gust of the air ruffled her dress. He whimpered, reaching out to touch her dress. He stopped, seeing the sign by her white high-heeled feet – 'her delicate, magnificent feet' Hiei thought – with bright bold red letters.

"Do Not Touch!"

He growled and tore the sign down. He looked left to right twice before looking back up at Marilyn. He was right next to the exit of the museum. He jumped onto the vent, his cloak billowing around him. He put his arms around her waist and yanked her from her holder on the vent. An alarm sounded, bright red lights flashing as he jumped from the vent and ran to the exit.

The carousel stopped and everyone turned to the "Hall of Fame" museum, hearing the alarm.

"What's going on?"

Hiei ran from the museum, kicking down the Exit door. He ran, carrying Marilyn Monroe in the bridal lift (one arm behind the shoulders the other under the knees).

"Hiei?" Yusuke's eyebrows quirked up in confusion, watching the little black figure run towards them.

"Ha, ha! I knew it!" Kuwabara yelled, jumping over a blue and red horse on the carousel. "I just knew it!"

"Let's get the fuck outta here!" Hiei screamed running passed them to the behemoth rusty gates to the fairground.

They ran after him, hearing sirens coming towards the fairground. They ran down a street, finally catching up with Hiei. Shizuru looked around, noticing their surrounding was familiar. They were by the bar they had been in earlier, her car parked right in front.

"Get it!" She yelled, hopping into the driver's seat.

They obeyed, piling into her car. They squirmed around, trying to get situated. Kuwabara sat in the passenger seat while Yukina sat in between him and Shizuru. Keiko sat on Yusuke's lap, Botan on Kurama's, and Marilyn on Hiei's in the backseat. The real girls sat hunched, their shoulder blades pressed up against the roof of the car.

"You know, Hiei . . ." Yusuke said, watching Hiei smooth out Marilyn's dress. "She's, uh, anatomically correct."

Yusuke winked at him then laughed as Keiko smacked him lightly on the back of the head.

Hiei ignored him as he picked dust off the famous white dress. He softly traced her lips and other facial features with a finger. He held Marilyn close, snuggling up against her. He closed his eyes and inhaled the smell of her hair. Someone made a choking noise and he turned to see that they were stopped at a red light and everyone was staring at him. He blushed deeply, clearing his throat.

"What?"

Everyone started laughing at Hiei as the car started to move again. Hiei grumbled, holding Marilyn Monroe close to him.

"Shut up or I'll kill you all!"


End file.
